warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Graystripe
Style Concerns Current *Several sections need expanding: **''Forest of Secrets'' **''Rising Storm'' **''A Dangerous Path'' **''The Darkest Hour'' **''Midnight'' **''Moonrise'' **''Long Shadows'' **The entire Power of Three Section I don't see how the others need expansion, but Long Shadows is still pretty short. Aspenheart 23:18, September 27, 2010 (UTC) *Tons of grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. Old *Mentors need citations. *Needs Citations for eye color, and description. *Into the Wild through Forest of Secrets need to be shortened so they don't take up too much space. Amber Eyes I have the page number for him having amber eyes, for the Trivia section. On page 132 in Midnight, it mistakenly says, "Oh right." Graystripes amber eyes glowed with understanding..." Please add a citiation; I don't know how to. 18:58, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I know this is the talk page for graystripe, but if you're reading this, Nightflower of ThunderClan, then pay close attention. Go under source mode (the little button thingy that says source and has the < > on it) Then type view the coding that I have under the source mode, make sure when you add it it's actually under source mode. Stuff in Parenthesies is my explanations Revealed in (book name, make sure it's made like this Midnight just the first book that came to my mind), page (fill in page number, 35235235252) And if its for allegiances, Revealed in the (book name allegiances, followed by the seperation mark and allegiances allegiances) on (book name again, make sure it matches to where the allegiances link Midnight) So for yours, it would be the following: Revealed in Midnight, page 123 There! Any questions can be asked on my talk page. 19:07, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Kit Version Graystripe should have a kit version because in the end of Bluestar's Prophecy he is mentioned as Graykit. P.S. Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Ravenpaw too. Sandstar Uh. . . no they're not. I've read Bluestar's Prophecy, like, four times over. He's never mentioned. 05:39, September 4, 2010 (UTC) The only time in Bluestar's Prophecy, that Graystripe is mentioned is when himself, Dustpaw, and Sandpaw, are playfighting. He was never seen as a kit, nor was Ravenpaw, Dustpaw, and Sandpaw. -- 05:45, September 4, 2010 (UTC) no i belive ever cat should have a kit verison kittypet loners and rouges because no cat start out at 6 six moons old or do they : The breadth of the art project would become a monumental task if that was done that way. Instead only those characters that have appeared in books at that age are given art. If you wish to propose a fundamental change to the methodologies of a project, I suggest discussing it with the appropriate project. 19:20, September 11, 2010 (UTC) LionClan (Modern) Should it not say in the section for past residents that he was part of moder LionClan. It says so for Brackenfur, Firestar, Mistyfoot... So why not him? --Wolfwhisker GO FALLOWFERN! 03:03, October 10, 2010 (UTC) That's a good point. I'm going to add it. 17:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Quote I added a quote, i hope thats okay, it is a funny quote :/ [[User:Snowwing|'Snowwing']]Snow freezes everything, including cats 21:30, October 18, 2010 (UTC) That quote is not in the proper format, and besides, I think Graystripe has enough quotes for now :) 21:36, October 18, 2010 (UTC) It was my first time ever editing a character, i wanted to add a funny quote to help people understand his personality :/ [[User:Snowwing|'Snowwing']]Snow freezes everything, including cats 21:44, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... It does describe his character well, but I think Oblivion is right. Maybe you can add some quotes to another character though! ^-^ 19:00, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Ravenpaws path Shouldn't he have a section on the ravenpaw's path series? I'm not sure if he appears in A Can in need, but I'm pretty sure he is on the patrol to save the barn in The Heart of A Warrior. I can't do it because I don't have either of them but I think someone else should. Thanks --Spottedpool76 21:41, October 26, 2010 (UTC) (Sorry if the link isn't working, I'm trying to fix it) If he does appear, then it should be added. However, I don't own the book, so I can't do anything about it. 23:03, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Mates This needs fixed up because Bumblestripe and Storfur are not his mates!Silverstream is not his half-sister!Usernamer 2-Cool Catz 21:18, October 30, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? It looks fine to me. 23:04, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Death? So, did, Graystripe die, I am very confused?03:08, December 22, 2010 (UTC) No, Graystripe never died. [[User:Splashpelt14|'Splashpelt]]-Luvs Hopflight 16:58, December 23, 2010 (UTC) this belongs on the fourms*Wildfire* 13:56, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Charcat Family Tree On Graystripe's Charcat in the family box, it all has the right cats on it, but they're in the wrong places! Graystripe's Charcat needs some serious fixing up!-Kittycat79 06:05, December 26, 2010 (UTC) If someone WILL NOT fix up Graystripe's family tree on his Charcat soon, I will do it myself! It looks very stupid the way it is, I think, and ppl will begin to get confused and muddled up about Graystripe's family tree.-Kittycat79 02:57, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me? They look completely fine, all of the cats are in the right places. Also, instead of yelling at people you could do it yourself, no one will stop you. 17:48, January 2, 2011 (UTC) does anyone find it creppy how his mom and dad Willowpelt and Pacthpelt are bro and sis IT JUST SCARES ME - king692 Family Edit Okay, Whitestorm, I'll do it myself, and srry for yelling.-Kittycat79 03:56, January 6, 2011 (UTC) What the.... What the?! On Graystripe's page, the cats in Graystripe's Charcat family tree are in the wrong places, but when I go to the Charcat editing window, in the Preview, it shows all the cats on Graystripe's Charcat family tree in the right places!~ Kittycat79 04:01, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Firestar- Graystripe's great uncle? I doubt it. In the trivia, it says that Firestar is Graystripe's great uncle because he and Holly, Jay, and Lion are his cousins...Um, no. Sandstorm being related to Graystripe and her being mates with Firestar does NOT make Fire and Gray *too lazy to type their full names :)* related. I'm going to take it out, but feel free to discuss it with me. ;) -Foxstar 03:00, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I agree with you. I'll take it out now. If there is any mention of it on Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, or Lionblaze's articles you can take it out as well-- 03:08, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Precisely. :) Because Sandstorm's father is Redtail and Graystripe's mother is Willowpelt, and Redtail and Willowpelt are siblings, that makes Sandstorm and Graystripe cousins, which means Firestar is also Graystripe's cousin. =) -- 03:15, January 7, 2011 (UTC) But they aren't cousins because they aren't related. Only Sandstorm and Graystripe are related-- 03:22, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Actually, they are related. :P I apologize for wording it wrong before; Graystripe is Firestar's cousin-''in-law''. It's, as you probably know, the cousin of one's wife/husband, and since Graystripe is Sandstorm's cousin, Graystripe and Firestar are cousins-in-law. That makes them related. -- 03:30, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Not related though. They have no blood connection, so you can't really say they are related-- 03:34, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Related can mean blood connection, but by this related I mean they were in the same family. Not blood connection family, but we can relate they are in the same group because Sandstorm links him to Swiftbreeze and Adderfang's litter. So what I mean is, not technical relation, but general. -- 03:43, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Actually, no. You can't be related to your mate's parents or whatever. If what you are saying is true, then by Firestar taking Sandstorm as his mate, that automacally makes him half-brothers with Ashfur, or Brindleface's son. 03:55, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Half-brother? A half-brother is a sibling who shares one biological parent. And yes, of course you can be related. Firestar, by taking Sandstorm as his mate, immediately becomes Brindleface's son-in-law and Ashfur's half-brother-''in-law. Think about it. If a man were to marry a woman, then although not by blood, he ''would be part of the family because he's his wife's son-in-law. :P So, yes, they can too be related. -- 04:02, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Earlier you said that because Firestar takes Sandstorm as his mate, that makes him and Graystripe cousins, which isn't true. The only way you can be related is through blood. In-laws aren't relations. The only reason we're talking about this is because of who we're putting on his family members. Graystripe isn't related to Firestar in any way. 04:48, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Do the Clans do the in-law thing? Mates don't seem to be official in any capacity (IE: No formal ceremony, no acknowledgment, ect). Do we even have one mention of offspring's mate being considered a son or daughter of the parents? 13:37, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I'll just quit arguing since you make so many good points, Oblivion. ;) And Kitsu, you probably are correct. Without any acknowledgement from the mate's parents, it is highly unlikely that in-laws in Clans even exist. My deep apologies for being way off and making this section on his talk page way too long. XD -- 21:00, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Size? Strength? I believe it mentions somewhere near the end of A Dangerous Path that Graystripe is big, and possibly very muscular. Fireheart says, "And that big gray tom over there is my friend Graystripe. Don't worry, he's a lot gentler than he looks." to Princess.